Кайл Марлон
Кайл Марлон — король Марлона, сын вдовствующей королевы Прим. Влюбившись в Микаэлу и отвергнув свою невесту, принцессу Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, Кайл, сам того не желая, спровоцировал войну между Люцифенией и Эльфегортом. Потеряв свою возлюбленную из-за Рилиан, Кайл тайно присоединился к люцифенскому сопротивлению. В результате революции присоединил к своему королевству территорию Люцифении. Будучи одержимым демоном гордыни, Кайл вознамерился распространить империалистический режим Марлона на весь Эвиллиос. Биография Ранние годы Кайл родился в 474 году по календарю Эвиллиоса в королевской семье Марлон. Хотя он был законным наследником трона, Кайл никогда по-настоящему не был заинтересован в правлении: он мечтал стать храбрым воином и путешествовать в поисках приключений, орудуя мечом и участвуя в морских сражениях. Тогда принц и его вассалы выразили заинтересованность в обучении мальчика фехтованию, для самообороны, а также изучению военного флота Марлона. Королева не позволила мальчику изучать военное дело, утверждая, что будущий король должен идти позади своих войск.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 1 Когда принц был юн, Прим рассказывала ему истории об Эллуке Часовщице, в том числе о её военных подвигах и наставлениях для Прим, как для будущей королевы.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 Со временем Кайл потерял интерес к геройским подвигам и решил, что он хочет стать художником, используя второй этаж королевского дворца как студию. В это время он начал учиться у известных художников, больше всего ему нравились произведения Николая Толле. В какой-то момент он встречает подругу своей матери, Абис I.R., и, будучи потрясенным её жестокостью, начал старательно избегать старуху.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 В 484 году Кайл встретил Микину Сфарц на одном из королевских приемов и увидел, как девушка закричала и упала в обморок при виде кошки.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 В 488 году Кайл переехал в город, где быстро развил свой талант под руководствомМаргарет, учителя рисования. Пораженный интеллигентным поведением и добротой Маргарет, Кайл понемногу влюбляется в неё.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 В том же году Прим пригласила во дворец девушку, в которой Кайл нашел родственную душу. Девочка вела себя тихо, но Кайл все же проводил с Нэй время. В конце концов девушке пришлось позировать для его нового портрета. После того как Нэй ушла, не попрощавшись, Кайл был вынужден закончить оставшуюся половину картины самостоятельно. Закончив картину беловолосой девушки, Кайл показал её своему учителю, Маргарет крайне высоко оценила эту работу.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 В какой-то момент Кайл обещал жениться на женщине с изумрудными волосами, когда вырастет, но узнает, что избранница уже замужем. В 489 году Маргарет совершила самоубийство, отравившись ядом во время своего заключения. Обстоятельства смерти показались Кайлу подозрительными. Услышав, что Кил Фризис может выполнить любое задание, если ему заплатить, принц нанял его, чтобы расследовать смерть Маргарет. Вскоре после этого Кил поведал Кайлу, как его мать передала Маргарет яд через охранника. Впоследствии принц Марлона был полон решимости стать художником, готовый даже покинуть королевскую семью, чтобы сделать карьеру в искусстве. В течение этого времени Кайл и Кил стали близкими друзьями. Однако несколько искусствоведов и торговцев, в том числе и кумир принца Николай Толле, раскритиковали работу Кайла, со временем пошатнув его решимость.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 Пролагая путь в политику После смерти отца в 490 году подавленный принц оставил мечты и сжег все свои картины, сохранив только портрет белокурой девушки, который так любила его учительница.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 3, часть 1 Примерно в это же время Кайл получил зеркальце от своей матери, что помогло принцу облегчить его страдания.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», эпилог Через некоторое время Кил купил картину, сказав, что Кайл может выкупить её обратно, когда почувствует себя лучше, хотя цена и возрастет в два раза.«Дочь зла: алая прелюдия», глава 3, часть 1 Когда друг поддразнивает Кайла за его неумение обращаться с мечом, принц принялся обучаться фехтованию под руководством Людвига. Вскоре Людвиг сказал, что Кайл мог бы стать одним из сильнейших фехтовальщиков в Эвиллиосе, начни он обучение в раннем возрасте. Через некоторое время принц решил присоединиться к армии в борьбе с небольшой группой пиратов, чтобы проверить свои навыки, и выиграл битву. После его возвращения Прим пришла в ярость, узнав о подвиге сына, и запретила юноше путешествовать куда бы то ни было без защиты военно-морского флота. «Victoricia» был назначен его сопровождающим судном, а Кайл сдружился с его капитаном, адмиралом Диланом после долгих совместных плаваний. Принц учится у адмирала проживанию в море целый год.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 1 В 494 году, после всех политических потрясений, последовавшими за смертью короля, Кайл взошел на престол.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 1 После этого новоиспеченный король узнает о причастности своей матери к убийству его сводных братьев и сестер, хотя никаких доказательств этому не было.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 2, часть 1 Позже он познакомился со своей невестой, принцессой королевства Люцифении Рилиан. Они стали очень близки«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 2, часть 1, и в одном из его многочисленных визитов в Люцифенский королевский дворец Кайл преподнес Рилиан в подарок ожерелье.«Дочь зла: алый пролог», глава 3, часть 1 После встречи с Аркатуар, своим выжившим сводным братом, который вернулся в качестве гражданского служащего в парламенте, Кайл начинает волноваться за его безопасность, но продолжает управлять королевством в тесном сотрудничестве с братом. В какой-то момент Кайл спросил, почему Аркатойль так рискует и возвращается к политике после отказа от своего превосходства, на что получил, что это был его бой. Затем брат быстро объяснил, что он хотел быть кем-то большим, чем просто фермер, даже если это означало рисковать своей жизнью.«Дочь зла: лазурный пролог», глава 2, часть 1 В какой-то момент Кайл узнает, что его мать подкупила художников и торговцев, чтобы раскритиковать его картины.«Дочь зла: алая прелюдия», глава 3, часть 1 Шли года, Кайл получил многочисленные титулы, присвоенными ему марионетками его матери, и однажды стала очевидна его некомпетентность как короля.«Дочь зла: алая прелюдия», глава 2, часть 2 Через некоторое время после этого он знакомится с Леонардом Авадонией и начинает с ним тайное сотрудничество.«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 1, часть 2 At some point, he learned that his mother had bribed the artists and dealers to belittle him. As the years progressed, Kyle overheard numerous titles given to him in regards to being his mother's puppet and his apparent incompetence as a King. Sometime later, the King met and collaborated with Leonhart Avadonia in secret. Изумрудный роман В декабре 499 года Кайл принял участие в одном из пиршеств Кила в его поместье в Элфегорте и уехал оттуда, недовольный развлечениями на званом ужине купца.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», глава 3, часть 1 Позже Кайл принял участие в вечере, посвященном четырнадцатилетию Рилиан, поздравил принцессу возле ее трона и прогулялся с ней какое-то время в толпе.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 В следующем месяце он был на другом пиру в дворце Кила и увидел его новую служанку, Микаэлу, выходящую на сцену.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», глава 3, часть 1 Кайл был шокирован, приняв девушку за Маргарет. Хоть эта была лишь некоторая схожесть, король был мгновенно очарован ею и был еще более поражен ее прекрасным пением. In December of EC 499, Kyle attended one of Keel's banquets at his mansion in Elphegort, he left unsatisfied by the entertainment at the merchant's dinner party. Kyle later attended Riliane's fourteenth birthday party, greeting the Princess at her throne and walking with her among the crowd for a time. The following month, he attended another banquet at Keel's mansion and watched his new servant, Michaela, come upon stage. Upon seeing her, Kyle was shocked and nearly mistook her for Margaret. Although certain the look-a-like wasn't the same person, he was instantly enamored with her and was even more impressed by her beautiful singing. Двадцать минут спустя,«Дочь зла: алая прелюдия», глава 3, часть 1 уже после выступления, король поздравил Кила с его успехом и похвалил голос Микаэлы. Кил представил служанку королю, отметив, что он повеса. В ответ на замечание Кайл чуть не выругался, но пришел в себя и извинился за свою грубость. Видя, что Микаэла нервничает из-за его положения, король сообщил, что намеревался быть здесь инкогнито и ему будет приятно, если девушка будет общаться с ним так же непринужденно, как это делает Кил. Микаэла послушалась, и они разговаривали так непринужденно, что девушка отметила, что он действительно был повесой. У смущенного Кайла перехватило дыхание, когда он пытался ответить. Twenty minutes later, the king congratulated Keel for his success after the performance and praised Michaela's voice. Keel introduced the servant girl to the king, mentioning he was a playboy. In reaction to the comment, he nearly cursed but recomposed himself and apologized for his rudeness. Seeing Michaela's nervous demeanor at his position, he told her he intended to remain incognito and that he was fine with her treating him casually like Keel did. Michaela obeyed and Kyle told her they were speaking too casually, prompting her to respond how he truly was a playboy. The embarrassed Kyle choked up when trying to respond. Через некоторое время, после одного из представлений Микаэлы, он постучал в дверь гостинной Кила и вошел, так как никто не ответил. Король увидел Микаэлу, разглядывающую портрет Нэй и пытающуюся прочитать подпись. Кайл подошел к ней и рассказал, что это был его псевдоним: Качесс Крим. Кайл объяснил удивленной Микаэле, что он закончил свою карьеру художника из-за матери. Когда она спросила, действительно ли он ненавидит свое положение, король ответил, что он гордится ответственностью, но его мать осталась неудовлетворенной, даже несмотря на то, что он следовал дороге, которую она проложила для него. Смотря на девушку, Кайл рассказал, что до сих пор мечтает побеге, жизни среди простолюдинов с семьей. Этим он спровоцировал служанку, спросившую, что бы было, если бы король был в нее влюблен. Кайл признался, что влюбился в нее с момента их первой встречи. Но Микаэла отвергла короля, заявив, что не знает, как любить мужчину. After one of Michaela's performances sometime later, he knocked on the door to Keel's living room and entered after no one responded; the king saw Michaela gawking at his portrait of Ney and trying to read the signature. Kyle approached her and told her it was his penname: Kachess Crim. Kyle explained to the surprised Michaela his failed art career caused by his mother. When she asked if he hated being king, he told her he was proud of the responsibility but that his mother remained unsatisfied, despite following the road she paved for him. Staring at her, he spoke of how he still wished he could escape and live among the common folk with a family, provoking the servant to ask if he was in love with her. The king then confessed how he loved her since their first meeting but she turned him down, saying she didn't know how to love a man. Возмущенный Кайл попытался объяснить понятие любви Микаэле, и спросил, есть ли еще кто, кого она хотела защищать и любить. Когда она ответила, он был смущен: ее любовью оказалась женщина, но сказал, что такое возможно, если это — настоящая любовь. Он подарил ей ожерелье из раковин, чтобы показать свою искреннюю любовь, и шутливо пригрозил девушке, когда она отказалась от подарка. Микаэла отругала его за злоупотребление властью; Кайл извинился и сказал, что хотел бы начать общение заново, теперь как друзья. С озорной улыбкой Кайл услышал согласие Микаэлы и, желая досадить, заявил, дружба с королем Марлона — немыслимо много для служанки. Он сказал, что это была шутка, после чего удалился в столовую.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», глава 3, часть 1 Angered, Kyle tried to explain love to Michaela, and asked if there was anyone she wanted to protect and cared for. When she responded, he was embarrassed to hear her mention her love was a woman, but said it was possible if it was true love. He gave her a shell necklace to represent his pure love for her and jokingly threatened that she was refusing the Marlon King's gift. He blushed and Michaela berated him for abusing his power; Kyle apologized and said he would like them to start out as friends. With a mischievous smile, Kyle heard Michaela agree to the offer and told her being friends with Marlon's king was incredible, much to her ire. He told her he was kidding and retired to the dining room. Лазурная страсть Услышав о смерти Леонарда, Кайл в трауре присоединился к похоронам воина, и уехал после его погребения.«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 1, часть 2 Король Марлона встретился с Килом и королем Сони Эльфеном в купеческом особняке, чтобы обсудить плохой урожай Эльфегорта и проблемы Люцифении. Он попросил Кила отправить помощь в Люцифению, чтобы решить их проблему нехватки продовольствия, и послал свою помощь из Марлона, чтобы помочь с ситуацией. Во время своего визита, он видел Микаэлу почти ежедневно, они разговаривали и веселились, Кайл изредка покупал служанке подарки. На следующий день после его встречи с Килом и королем Элфегорта, купец показал Кайлу уникальное произведение изз своей коллекции, и король, дотронувшись до Меча Венома, ощутил скручивающее, но успокаивающее чувство. Торговец спросил, заинтересован ли его друг в приобретении оружия, но голубоволосый правитель отказался, чувствуя, что он будет не в состоянии справляться со этой властью. After hearing of Leonhart's death, Kyle joined in mourning at the warrior's funeral, departing after his burial. Afterward, the Marlon king met with Keel and King Thorny Elphen at the merchant's mansion to discuss Elphegort's poor harvest and Lucifenia's problems. He asked Keel to send aid to Lucifenia to solve their food shortage and sent his own aid from Marlon to assist with the situation as a gesture of good faith to Riliane. During his visit, he would see Michaela almost daily and they would talk and have fun, with Kyle occasionally buying the servant girl a gift. The day after his meeting with Keel and Elphegort's king, the merchant showed Kyle a unique piece of his collection and the King came in contact with the Venom Sword, feeling a twisting yet comforting feeling. The merchant asked if his friend was interested in purchasing the weapon but the blue-haired monarch refused, feeling he would be unable to handle its power. После этого случая он отправился к Микаэле и вдруг наполнился сильным и бесконтрольным вожделением. Он весело спросил, не хотела бы девушка прогуляться, а не стирать. Не услышав ответа, он сказал, что скоро уезжает в Марлон и пришел, чтобы попрощаться с Килом, но купец был занят. Зная, что капитан ждет, он попросил передать наилучшие пожелания Килу вместо него. Микаэла гневно сказала ему, чтобы он приказал это дворецкому Бруно. Король понял ее гнев, как одиночество, связанное с его отъездом, и предположил, что Микаэла наконец влюбилась в него. Она отринула эту идею и добавила, что она знает о помолвке короля. Кайл опроверг это, сказав, что Рилиан ему как сестра, а не возлюбленная, и что он чувствует себя счастливым из-за ревности Микаэла. Afterward, he went to see Michaela and, suddenly filled with an intense and uncontrollable lust for her, cheerfully asked if she would rather go outside rather than do the laundry. Hearing no response, he told her was leaving for Marlon soon and came by to say hello and farewell to Keel but that the merchant was busy. Knowing the captain was waiting, he asked if she would send his regards to Keel instead. Michaela vehemently told him to ask the butler Bruno instead and the king realized her anger, interpreting it as loneliness at his departure and believing Michaela had finally fallen for him. She rejected the notion and seethingly told him she knew he was engaged. Kyle brushed it off and told her Riliane was like his sister, not his lover and said he felt happy she seemed jealous. Микаэла сердито ответила, злилась из-за того, что Кайл обманывал ее. После девушка успокоилась и проводила его к двери. Кайл вздохнул, затем попросил ее повернуться. Как только Микаэла послушалась, голубоволосый король объяснил, что он не хочет жениться на Рилиан и что обручение — лишь решение их матерей. Микаэла спросила, ненавидит ли он принцессу, и король ответил, что знает: она неплохая девочка. Кайл объяснил, он любит ее, но только как сестру. Микаэла сказала, что он не может ослушаться свою мать, и Кайл согласился с этим, хотя и помедлил, раздумывая Michaela angrily replied she was angry because he was deceiving her before she calmed down and lead him to the door. On their way, he sighed before finally ordering her to turn around. Once she complied, the blue-haired king explained that he did not want to marry Riliane and that the betrothal was decided by their mothers. Michaela asked if he hated the princess and he said that wasn't the case, saying he knew she was not a bad girl and he explained he liked her as a sister, rather than love her as his betrothed. Michaela told him he couldn't defy his mother and Kyle agreed, but hesitated in thought. Он был в шоке, когда служанка отвергла его, сказав, что их роман станет причиной проблем с другими странами. Опечаленный, он согласился. Двое направились к двери в тишине и попрощались друг с другом возле главных ворот поместья. Направляясь к своему окружению, Кайл вдруг подбежал назад к Микаэле и обнял ее, обещав, что если она присоединиться к нему, он не послушается мать, отречется от престола и убежит. Затем он отпустил девушку и перед отъездом в Марлон велел ошеломленному слуге забыть его слова.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», глава 3, часть 1 He was shocked when the servant rejected him and told him his affair would cause problems with the other countries if it went on. Saddened, he understood what she said and agreed to not cause any harm. The two headed for the door in silence and bid each other farewell as they approached the mansion's main gate. Heading for his entourage, Kyle suddenly ran back to Michaela and embraced her, asking if she would join him if he disobeyed his mother, gave up the throne, and ran away. He released her and told the shocked servant to forget about what he said before departing back to Marlon. Зеленая охота Несколько недель спустя Кайл дал письмо премьер-министру Минис Ступ из Люцифении, чтобы он передал его Рилиан, объяснив министру, что разрывает помолвку с принцессой. Узнав об этом, Прим сказала Минис, что уважает решение Кайла.«Дочь зла: янтарная колыбельная», глава 2, часть 1 С письмом, отправленным с Минис Рилиан, Кайл собрался покинуть Элфегорт, но был арестован Прим и помещен под домашний арест. После освобождения Кайл получил письмо от Кил с описанием ситуации.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», глава 3, часть 2 Зная местоположение Микаэлы, Кайл оставил Марлон с намерением спасти возлюбленную от геноцида зеленоволосового населения в Эльфегорте, известного как изумрудная охота. A few weeks later, Kyle gave a letter to Prime Minister Minis Stoup of Lucifenia to give to Riliane, explaining to the minister that he was withdrawing his engagement to the princess. After telling his mother, the Queen Dowager told Minis she would respect Kyle's decision. With the letter explaining his situation sent with Minis back to Riliane, Kyle prepared to leave for Elphegort but was imprisoned by Prim and kept under house arrest. He was later freed and received a letter from Keel explaining the situation. Knowing Michaela's location, Kyle left Marlon with the intention of rescuing her from Riliane's genocide of the green-haired populace in Elphegort known as the Green Hunting. Примерно через неделю Кайл прибыл в Эльфегорт и нашел мертвую возлюбленную на дне колодца. Приехавшая Эллука Часовщица, бывший придворный маг Люцифении, и ее ученица Гумилия застали короля, обнимающим тело Микаэлы и рыдающим над ним. Он сопротивлялся и неистово дрался, когда двое забирали труп девушки, но вскоре после этого ушел, держа ожерелье из ракушек, некогда подаренное любимой.«Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная», эпилог Надев маску, Кайл отправился в штаб-квартиру сопротивления Люцифении в Лесу блужданий и сказал, что мог бы помочь.«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 2, часть 2 Он присоединился к сопротивлению, возглавляемому Жермен Авадонией, дочерью Леонарда. About a week later, he arrived and found the one he loved dead inside the well. He hugged her corpse and cried when the former Lucifenian court mage, Elluka Clockworker, and her apprentice, Gumillia, arrived. In his frustration, he kicked and punched violently as the duo extracted Michaela's corpse and soon after departed with the shell necklace he gave her in hand.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Donning a mask, Kyle went to the headquarters of the Lucifenian Resistance within the Forest of Bewilderment and told them he could help.«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 2, часть 2 He joined the resistance led by Germaine Avadonia, daughter of Leonhart. Подготовка восстания Кайл поддержал сопротивление и послал своих солдат для укрепления армии повстанцев. Во время их последней встречи в лесу на базе сопротивления скрытая лояльность короля была проверена Йорком, лидером сопротивления. В ответ на возникшее недоверие к его маске и элитному вооружению воинов Кайл отметил, что у них единая цель — свержение режима Рилиан. Йорк ему не поверил, и король в маске оскорбил его, однако другой лидер сопротивления, Секка, успокоил их обоих. Kyle assisted the resistance and supplied them with his soldiers to bolster their army. During their last meeting in the Resistance's base in the forest, the disguised king's loyalty was questioned by York, a resistance leader. In response to being mistrusted for his mask and the elite weaponry of his soldiers, Kyle responded that there should be no issue since they shared the same goal of overthrowing Riliane's regime. York did not believe him and the masked king insulted him in turn before another resistance leader, Sekka, quieted both of them. Жермен подошла к Кайлу и прикоснулась к его маске, отметив, что она плохо подходит она к его лицу. Удивленный Кайл спросил, узнала ли она его. Девушка ответила: «Возможно», — перед этим объяснив, что его причины не важны, ведь он им помог. Когда Кайла спросили о его имени, переодетый король велел называть его Качессом, после чего совещание было продолжено. Когда кузнец приехал с поставками для революционеров, Качес только вздохнул, наблюдая, как Жермен получила переработанные доспехи ее отца.«Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина», глава 3, часть 1 Germaine approached Kyle and touched his mask, noting how poorly it fit upon his face. Astonished, Kyle asked if she had discovered his identity and she responded probably before explaining that his reasons were irrelevant so long as he helped them. When asked what his name was, the disguised king told them to call him "Kachess" and they continued the meeting. When the blacksmith arrived with supplies for the revolutionaries, Kachess sighed and watched as Germaine received her father's reprocessed armor. Люцифенская революция После того, как началась Люцифеанская революция, замаскированный Кайл и его солдаты в масках помогли Сопротивлению и Элфегортской армии и помогли увеличить счет побед против Люцифеанской армии. На второй неделе революции, войско Кайла устроили ночной рейд на собранные силы от крепости Ритасан и области пустыни Бабул на обратном пути, уничтожая их. Потом, Качес ввел войска в Роллед для борьбы с Группой Наемников Венома. С его собственными солдатами под руководством Марка, еще одного революционного лидера, Качес разбил наемников. Сражение продолжалось и на следующей неделе, и, замаскированный фехтовальщик вовлек их командира, Гаста Венома, в бой. Качес был ранен во время боя в левое запястье, и почти был добит "демоном Асмодеана" когда Марк вмешался и заблокировал смертельный удар Гаста. Вскоре после этого, Марк был убит, но дуэльные ранения Гаста и вынудили его и его наемников бежать. Once the Lucifenian Revolution began, the disguised Kyle and his masked soldiers assisted the Resistance and Elphegort armies and helped score successive victories against the Lucifenian army. On the second week of the Revolution, Kyle's forces staged a night raid on the recalled forces from Retasan Fortress and the Babul Desert region during their return trip, decimating them. Afterward, Kachess led the forces at Rolled to combat the Venom Mercenary Group's forces. With his own soldiers led by Mark, another revolutionary leader, Kachess combated the mercenaries. The battle continued into the following week and the masked swordsman engaged their commander, Gast Venom, in battle. Kachess was wounded during the fight in his left wrist and was about to be finished off by the "Demon of Asmodean" when Mark intervened and blocked Gast's killing blow. Shortly afterward, Mark was slain but the duel injured Gast and forced him and his mercenaries to flee. Качес продолжал натиск революционной армии в направлении столицы королевства. Во время штурма возле главных ворот Люцифеанского дворца, Качес с Жермен, провозгласили свою победу. Фехтовальщица, одетая в красное обмундирование, согласилась, но отметила, что им необходимо поспешить, пока подкрепление дворца не вернется из Эльфегорта и заметит их удачу с Марлоном, не посылающим подкрепление, чтобы защитить Люцифению. Услышав ее неторопливый тон, Кайл сказал ей, что она была грозным воителем, когда держала его за травмы запястья. Жермен спросила ,лучше ли ему, и он ответил он был еще в состоянии сражаться, но что Гаст и его наемники были жесткими оппонентами. Он опустил голову и извинился за смерть Марка в бою и сказал Жермен, что благодаря Марку он остался жив. Качес предупредил ее, что нужно остерегаться, вовлекая Гаста в бой, несмотря на травмы, которые они ему нанесли. Kachess continued the push with the revolutionary army towards the kingdom's capital. During the assault of the Lucifenian palace's main gate, Kachess, beside Germaine, proclaimed their victory. The red-armored swordsman agreed but mentioned they needed to hurry before the palace's reinforcements returned from Elphegort and noted their serendipity with Marlon not sending any reinforcements to defend Lucifenia. Hearing her deliberate tone, Kyle told her that she was terrible before holding his injured wrist. Germaine asked if he was alright and he replied he was still able to fight but that Gast and his mercenaries were tough opponents. He lowered his head and apologized for Mark's death during the battle and told Germaine how Mark was the reason the masked warrior was alive. Kachess warned her to beware of engaging Gast in combat, despite the injuries they inflicted him. После того как главные ворота были открыты, и Небесный Двор был разгромлен, Качес и его силы обрушились на двор, но были сдержаны Мариам Футапье и ее горничным-воительницами. Он крикнул Жермен, чтобы она не обращала внимание на Мариам и оставила ее Шертетте Лэнгли, которая отвлекает главу горничных, позволяя ваинам Кайла прорвать вражескую линию и захватить дворец с Кайлом, возглавляющим штурм. Качес и Жермен разделили свои силы. Половина Кайла искала премьер-министра Минис, так как он попытался сбежать. Кайл хотел арестовать сбежавшего министра, но Минис сопротивлялся и в результат был убит. Он послал гонца, чтобы сообщить о своих действиях Жермене, в двореце был проведен обыск, до того, как принцесса Рилиан была найдена и схвачена, чем революция и закончилась. Once the main gate was opened and the Heavenly Yard was invaded, Kachess and his forces assailed the courtyard but were held back by Mariam Futapie and her cadre of warrior maids. He yelled at Germaine to ignore Mariam and leave her to Chartette Langley, who distracted the Head of Maids, allowing Kyle's forces to break the enemy lines and assault the palace with Kyle leading the assault. Kachess and Germaine divided their forces with Kyle's half finding Prime Minister Minis as he attempted to escape. Kyle wanted to arrest the absconding minister but Minis resisted and was killed as a result. He sent a messenger to report his actions to Germaine and the palace was searched before Princess Riliane was found and captured, finishing the revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Спустя некоторое время Кайл навестил пленную принцессу и понял, что это была не Рилиан, а ее слуга, Аллен Авадония. Слуга призналася, что он убил Микаэлу и Кайл, взбешенный, обрушил свой гнев и много раз ударил в лицо ложную принцессу. Когда он закончил оскорблять заключенного, Кайл сказал Аллен, что он казнит парня во дворце Рилиан, учитывая политические последствия того, что не верили, что принцесса была поймана и убита. Sometime later, Kyle visited the imprisoned princess and realized she was not Riliane but her servant, Allen Avadonia, instead. The servant confessed to being Michaela's murderer and Kyle, furious, unleashed his wrath and punched the false princess in the face repeatedely. Once he was finished abusing the prisoner, Kyle told Allen he would execute the boy in place of Riliane, considering the political ramifications if the princess was not believed captured and killed.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Marlon Reforms Вскоре после того, как революция закончилась, Кайл получил письмо от своей матери, потребовавшей, чтобы Люцифения вошла под юрисдикцию Марлона. Желая доказать свою компетентность и, наконец, избавиться от насмешек, честолюбивый король планировал взять полный контроль над Люцифенией и, в конце концов, завоевать весь Эвиллиос под знамя Марлона, что сделает его крупнейшим и сильнейшим государством в истории. Через несколько дней после окончания Люцифеанской революции, Кайл принял участие в мирном митинге в Зале Звуков вместе с Кил, королем Сони Эльфен, Жермен, и другими революционными вождями. Soon after the revolution ended, Kyle received a letter from his mother demanding that Lucifenia come under Marlon's jurisdiction.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Wishing to prove his competence and finally be rid of ridicule, the ambitious king planned to take full control over Lucifenia and eventually conquer all of Evillious under Marlon's banner, making it the largest and strongest nation in history.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 A few days after the Lucifenian Revolution ended, Kyle attended the peace meeting in the Hall of Sounds along with Keel, King Thorny Elphen, Germaine, and the other revolutionary leaders. Когда все приехали, он попросил Жермен начать собрание, и назвался своим титулом короля Марлон. Сняв с себя маску, он открыл свою личность и поздравил революционную армию с победой, после того, как поприветствовал присутствующих членов. Жермен саркастически спросила, почему он больше не носит свою маску. Кайл ответил, что нет больше никакой нужды, он был готов потерять престол из-за своих деяний, но его мать просто отправила ему письмо с условиями вместо этого. Кайл потом сказал лидеру революции, что он расскажет о письме позже и поднял тему выживания Люцифеанской армии и обсудил этот вопрос с участниками собрания. Once everyone arrived, he was told by Germaine to start the meeting, called by his title of the King of Marlon. Removing his mask, he revealed his identity and congratulated the revolutionary army for giving them their victory after greeting the members present. Germaine sarcastically asked why he no longer wore his mask, Kyle replying that there was no longer any need; he was prepared to lose the throne as a result of his actions but his mother simply sent him a letter with conditions instead. Kyle then told the revolutionary leader he would explain the letter later and brought up the topic of the surviving Lucifenian army and discussed the issue with the members of the meeting. Следующая тема была связана с Тремя Героями, и, после того, как Кил сказал, что Эллука не проблема, Кайл объяснил, что Мариам Футапье была найдена мертвой солдатом марлона во время патрулирования дворца. Когда его спросили, знает ли он злоумышленника, убившего ее, Кайл ответил отрицательно. После решения первых двух вопросов, Кайл, дополнил условия его матери и Йорк, возмущеный предложением Кайла, высказался против него. В ответ король попытался успокоить его гнев. Когда Йорка успокоила Жермен, Кайл закончил объяснить, что если революционная армия возглавит страну, им не хватит политического опыта, в отличие от голубоволосого короля и что он собирается включить в состав нового правительства Люцифении революционных лидеров. The next topic was related to the Three Heroes and, after Keel determined Elluka would not become a problem, Kyle explained that Mariam Futapie was found dead by a Marlon soldier while patrolling the palace. When asked if they knew the perpatraitor that killed her, Kyle responded in the negative. With the first two topics settled, Kyle elaborated on his mother's conditions and York, outraged by Kyle's proposal, spoke out against him. In response, the king attempted to soothe his anger. Once York was pacified by Germaine, Kyle finished explaining that if the revolutionary army led the country, they would lack political experience, unlike the blue-haired king and that he was willing to incoporate the revolutionary leaders into the new government in Lucifenia. Конференция единогласно согласилась с предложением Кайла и Йорк и Минаж получили должности в его новом режиме, а Жермен отказалась. Кайл смиренно рассказал собравшимся, что он будет упорно работать для того, чтобы Люцифения узнала истинный смысл свободы в будущем. Он посмотрел с сожалением на Жермен из-за отказа от предложения присоединиться к правительству, а воительница рассмеялась. Кайл спросил, что случилось, и она сказала ему, что он заговорил по-другому по сравнению с тем, как он говорил, как "Качес" и униженный король сказал ей, чтобы она не дразнила его и отвернулся от нее. The conference unanimously agreed to Kyle's proposal and York and Minage were given positions in his new regime while Germaine turned down the offer. Kyle humbly told those present he would work hard for Lucifenia to know the true meaning of freedom in the future. He looked at Germaine with regret for turning down the chance to join his government before the swordsman laughed. Kyle asked what was wrong and she told him how he spoke differently compared to how he spoke as "Kachess" and the humbled king told her not to tease him before turning away from her. Потом Кайл спросил, не знакома ли она с арестованной принцессой и когда Жермен сказала, что ей не пришлось, он поднял к обсуждению тему ее казни. Было решено на совещании, что "Дочь Зла" будет убита и Кайл заявил, что она будет предана публичной казни на Площади Тысячелетия в три часа. После того, как "Дочь Зла" была обезглавлена и царство Люцмфении было присоединено, Кайл поселился в Люцифении и передал дела Марлон своей матери. Kyle then asked if she met the arrested princess and when Germaine told her she had not, he brought up the subject of her execution. It was decided by the meeting that "The Daughter of Evil" would be killed and Kyle declared she would be given a public execution in Millennial Square at three o'clock. After "The Daughter of Evil" was beheaded and the Kingdom of Lucifenia was annexed, Kyle settled in Lucifenia and handed over administration of Marlon to his mother.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Marlon Occupation Позже, Нэй Футапье сказала Кайлу, что Жермен была убийцей Микаэлы. Решив отомстить ей, он послал письмо Килу, среди прочего, касающиеся его "охоты на ведьм". Некоторое время спустя, в Зале Звуков, король Марлона понял свою роль в событиях, приведших к смерти Микаэлы и признал свою вину за многые кровопролития. Тем не менее, после того, как Кайл снял ручку с подарка своей матери, ручного зеркала, он пересмотрел свои взгляды и определил, что его действия были верными, и были лучшим для Марлона и Люцифении. Later on, Ney Futapie told Kyle that Germaine was Michaela's actual murderer. Determined to attain vengeance against her,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue he sent out a letter to Keel among others concerning his "Witch Hunt".The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Sometime later, in the Hall of Sounds, the Marlon king considered his role in the events that led up to Michaela's death and recognized his fault for much of the bloodshed. However, after removing the handle from his mother's gift hand mirror, Kyle reconsidered his views and determined that his actions were right and were the best for both Marlon and Lucifenia. Солдат прибыл и лихорадочно сообщил, что Жермен и Йорк бежали из дворца и направились к юго-востоку от озера. Кайл понял, что его скрытые намерения были обнаружены и приказал солдату остановить их, когда они достигли крепости Ретасан. Король спросил об "Охоте на Ведьм " и сказали, что здесь слышали сообщения в Люцифению и Марлон, но что источники были сомнительными. Кайл понял свою оплошность, позволяющий "убийца" убежать и приказал солдат, чтобы найти и задержать Жермены. A soldier arrived and frantically reported that Germaine and York escaped the palace and headed southeast from the lake. Kyle realized his hidden intentions were discovered and told the soldier to stop them when they reached Retasan Fortress. The king asked about the Witch Hunt and was told there were notifications in Lucifenia and Marlon but that the sources were dubious. Kyle understood his blunder for letting the "murderer" run away and ordered the soldier to find and arrest Germaine.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue В 501 году Кайл объединил Люцифению как часть территории Марлона и пытался искоренить участников сопротивления. Столкнувшись с восстанием из бывших революционеров, Кайл объявил Жермен предателем и придумал, что она собирается бунтовать против нового правительства и возглавил восстание. Шло время, Кайл добавлены еще имен в список "Охота на ведьм". В течение этого года, он обнаружил, как Эллука и Гумилия шпионили в Люцифении и вписал их имена в "Охоту на ведьм". In that year of EC 501, Kyle merged Lucifenia as part of Marlon's territory and attempted to eradicate the members of the Resistance. Faced with an uprising from the former revolutionaries, Kyle branded Germaine a traitor and fabricated that she intended to rebel against the new government and led the uprising. As time progressed, Kyle added more names to the Witch Hunt. During that year, he discovered that both Elluka and Gumillia had been spying on Lucifenia and added their names to the Witch Hunt.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Для того, чтобы заручиться поддержкой купцов, Кайл начал регулярно посещать их балы. Примерно в это же время, Кил начал посылать Кайлу романы, написанные его девятилетней дочерью, Юкиной, а голубоволосый король был поражен ее возможностям. По предложению Кил, Кайл запретил торговлю с Элфегортом, хотя в то же время позволяя бизнес-операций в пределах Марлон, чтобы содействовать национальной экономике и отделить народ от королевской семьи зеленой страны. In order to gain the support of the merchants, Kyle began to regularly attend their banquets. Around this time, Keel began sending Kyle the novels published by his nine year old daughter, Yukina, and the blue-haired king was impressed by her capabilities.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 At Keel's suggestion, Kyle banned trade with Elphegort, though still permitting business transactions within Marlon, to promote the nation's economy and disassociate the nation from the Green Country's royal family.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 502 году Кайл попросил свою мать использовать ее Оперативную Группу Шпионажа<, чтобы помочь выследить "ведьм". Его мать согласилась при условиии, что они имели абсолютную свободу в отношении " Охоты на ведьм " и, что Абисс И.Р. выберет главу группы, а именно Нея. Принимая условия, Кайл прорядил группу в масках и отобрал их в его Отряд Охоты На Ведьм. В следующем году, Кайл приказал Рилиан Муше отбить Ретасан. После того, как крепость была отбит, члены сопротивления бежали в Вельзенианскую Империю и Кайл потребовал Вельзенианского императора сдать беженцев. Столкнувшись с отказом Императора, между странами возросла политическая напряженность. In EC 502,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Kyle asked his mother to use her Espionage Task Force to help hunt down the "witches". His mother complied on the conditions that they had absolute freedom in regards to the Witch Hunt and that Abyss I.R. select the group's head, namely Ney. Accepting the terms, Kyle had the masked group root out and capture those in his Witch Hunt Order.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 The following year, Kyle ordered Riliane Mouchet to recapture Retasan. After the fortress was retaken, the members of the Resistance fled to the Beelzenian Empire and Kyle demanded the Beelzenian Emperor hand over the refugees. Faced with the Emperor's refusal, political tensions rose between the countries. В 505 году Кайл решил начать свой план вторжения в Асмодеан и Бельзению. Зная, что Гумилия была в Бельзенианской империи, он послал Ней и Оперативную Группу Шпионажа в Ретасан, чтобы найти и захватить волшебницу. Ней настаивала на том, чтобы создать укрепляющую команду и, несмотря на оппозицию, Кайл предоставил золотоволосой наемнице должность, ожидая, что Ней использует Кубок Кончиты, чтобы оживить мертвых. что позволит укрепить их наступление. В течение двух месяцев после того, как начались боевые действия в Бельзении, Кайл предавался вспоминанням у картин Николая Толле в Зале Зеркал, когда генерал Джордж Осдин сообщил, что крепость Ретисан пала. In EC 505, Kyle decided to begin his planned invasion of Asmodean and Beelzenia. Knowing that Gumillia was in the Beelzenian Ney Empire, he sent Ney and the Espionage Task Force to Retasan to find and capture the sorceress. Ney insisted on being made the fortress' commander and, despite opposition , Kyle gave the golden-haired assassin the position, expecting Ney's usage of the Glass of Conchita to reanimate the dead would bolster their offensive.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Over two months after fighting broke out in Beelzenia, Kyle reminisced at Nikolay Tolle's paintings in the Hall of Mirrors when General George Ausdin reported that Retasan fortress seemed to have fallen. Отмечая безразличную фразу генерала, он наказал солдата за то, что он не отнесся серьезно к делам страны, длпросив его, на случай того, что он мог быть среди дизертиров старой Люцифеанской армии. Закончив, Кайл послушал комментарии генерала о том, чтобы предоставить Нею команду солдат и нетерпеливо спросил, что станет их следующим шагом. Самоуверенный, король велел ему помочь укрепить их силы в Ретасане и продолжить защищать город. Джордж предложил возвратить ее, но вместо этого Кайл объяснил, что это было неизбежно, планируя реорганизовать их силы и полностью вторгнуться на всю территорию Бельнезии. Noting the general's appathetic wording, he chastised the soldier for not taking his country's affairs seriously, questioning if he was among the dissenters of the old Lucifenian military. Brushing it off, Kyle listened to the general's commentary about letting Ney command the soldiers and impatiently asked what their next move would be.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 The confident king ordered him to help reinforce their forces in Retasan and continue defending the city. George suggested recapturing it instead but Kyle explained that was inevitable, planning to reorganize their forces and mount a full invasion on all of Beelzenia. Когда удивленный генерал спросил, планирует ли он объединить весь Эльвиосс, король Марлона подтвердил, что это случится в свое время. Затем он разрешил воину говорить и выслушал его сомнения в том, что Кайл обладал необходимыми качествами, чтобы достичь такого идеала, рассматривая его действия как высокомерие, а не амбиции. Хотя Кайл и был возмущен грубыми утверждениями, он заявил, что он выслушал его мнение и отказался от предложения Джоржа отправить его на гильотину в качестве наказания. Давая ему двадцати тысячное войско, Кайл направил готовый к бою командира с его приказами. When the surprise general asked if he planned to unite all Evillious, the Marlon king affirmed it would happen in time. He then permitted the soldier to speak and listend to his doubt that Kyle had the necessary qualities to achieve such an ideal, viewing his actions as arrogance rather than ambition. Although angered by the rude assertions, Kyle stated he would have to accept the opinion and refused George's suggestion to be sent to the guillotine as punishment. Giving him twenty thousand troops, Kyle sent the battle-ready commander away with his orders. Потом вошел Клайв, чтобы сообщить, что Ней прибыла, чтобы отчитаться. Король приказал проводить ее в Зал Звуков. Оглядываясь назад, чтобы увидеть как его покидают, Кайл вспомнил революцию и как Жермен праздновала ее как герой. Как только он начал сомневаться в своих поступках, озабоченный король взял в руку зеркало, чтобы успокоить свою растерянность и восстановить его уверенность. Войдя в Зал Звуков, Кайл сел на трон, когда прибытие ей объявили. Когда и она, и ее группа преклонились перед ним, он выразил разочарование в неудачи Ней в Ретасане. Ней безразлично ответила, что миссия была более сложной, чем она ожидала, и он заявил, что генерал Джордж будет позаботиться о положении в конце концов. Afterward, Clive entered to announce that Ney arrived to give a report. The king commanded she be sent to the Hall of Sounds. Looking back to see him leave, Kyle recalled the revolution and how Germaine was celebrated as a hero. As he began to question his actions, the anxious king took the hand mirror to soothe his confusion and regain his confidence. Entering the Hall of Sounds, Kyle sat on the throne when Ney's arrival was announced. As she and her task force kneeled before him, he expressed his disappointment in Ney's failure at Retasan. Ney indiffernetly responded that the mission was more difficult than she had expected and he stated that General George would take care of the situation eventually. Поинтересовавшись, почему она вернулась с незавершенной миссией, он отметил, что он еще не принял рапорт об захвате Гумилии. Ней ответила, что Жермен также видели, и они обе покинули империю. Удивленный, он спросил, когда они были бы в состоянии захватить ее, и Ней заявила, что солдаты-нежить бесполезны. Кайл смотрел, молча, и Ней сказала ему, чтобы он передал его жалобы к Абисс I.R., а не ей. Король Марлона ответил, что с Оперативной Группой Шпионажа будет лучше, и спросил, собирается ли она выследить недавно обнаруженные цели. Ней не хотела это признавать и сказала, что она вернется в Марлон и спросит Абисс I.R., не потеряла ли она Кубок. Curious why she came back with her mission incomplete, he noted that he had yet to receieve a report of Gumillia's capture. Ney answered that both Germaine was also identified in the nation and that both had left the Empire. Surprised, he asked when they would be able to capture her and Ney stated the undead soldiers had been useless. Kyle stared, speechless, and Ney told him to give his complaints to Abyss I.R., not her. The Marlon king retorted that the Espionage Task Force should have been better and asked if she planned to hunt down the newly-found targets. Ney denied it and said she would return to Marlon and ask Abyss I.R. if she was misuing the Glass. Когда Кайл рассказал о своей оппозиции, Ней заявила, что необходимо узнать максимальную возможность судна для " Охоты на ведьм". Не в состоянии объективно рассуждать из-за условий его матери, Кайл сказал, что она в допустимых пределах, но потребовал, чтобы остальные из Группы Шпионажа остались, что они необходимы в качестве подкрепления и что они не нужны для возвращения Ней домой. Ней уступила озорно сказала, чтобы он не слишком веселился с ними. Смущенный ее словами, Кайл посмотрел на женщин-военнослужащих и понял, что она назвала его извращенцем и сердито стукнул рукой о подлокотник его трона. When Kyle voiced his opposition, Ney declared it was necessary to know the vessel's full potential for the Witch Hunt. Unable to object the reasoning because of his mother's conditions, Kyle said she was allowed but demanded the rest of the Task Force stay, saying they were needed as reinforcements and that they were unecessary for Ney's return home. Ney complied and mischievously told to not have too much fun with them. Confused by her words, Kyle looked over to the female soldiers and realized she was calling him a pervert and angrily banged his arm on the arm of his throne.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Visitors to the Palace Две недели спустя, Кайл присутствовал на вечеринке, состоявшейся в поместье торговца Копа, в сопровождении Клайва. Выпивая, король Марлона увидел, как Копа представил прекрасную певицу на сцене, и услышал ее песни. Узнав мелодию, он вспомнил про Микаэлу и расстроился. Хотя был соблазн раскритиковать ее, Кайл промолчал и, в конце концов, оставил, чувствуя, что он пьян, и вышел во двор особняка. Вспомнив, как на нем отразились последние пять лет, и мечтая, что скоро его месть будет закончена, он вздрогнул от звука голоса говорящего, что было скучно. Не найдя источник звонкого голоса, из-за которого у него заболела голова, король мысленно обрушился с критикой, что не было скучно. Two weeks later, Kyle attended a dinner party held at the merchant Koopa's mansion, escorted by Clive. While drinking, the Marlon King watched Koopa introduce a beautiful singer to the stage and listened to her song. Recognizing the tune, he was reminded of Michaela and became upset. Although tempted to criticize her, Kyle remained silent and eventually left, feeling drunk, and head out to the mansion's courtyard. As Kyle reflected on the last five years and how soon his revenge would be complete, he was startled by the sound of a voice saying it was boring. Unable to find its source, the ringing voice gave him a headache and the King mentally lashed out that he wasn't boring. В то время, к нему подошла девушка, предлагая ему черный чай и отдых. С радостью приняв его, он выпил его и понял, что это был сделан в Марлоне. Кайл поблагодарил ее и взглянул на ее одежду, но не смог ее узнать. Он спросил, кто она, и, так как девушка продолжила болтать с ним, он вспомнил, она была дочерью Кил, Юкина. Заметив, насколько она выросла, Кайл отметил, насколько популярным стали ее романы, но девушка скромно преуменьшила свои навыки и умения. Кайл сказал еще раз через каке-то время, что она была талантливой. Когда он собрался спросить ее, почему она здесь находится, Юкина сказала, что она пойдет во дворец на следующий день, и хочет уведомить короля заранее. Хоть он и сказал, что еще не поздняя ночь, он согласился и Юкина сразу же после этого ушла. После синеволосый король размышлял, как беспокойный ребенок стал добродетельной леди, Кайл встретил Копа, поехал к Клайв, сказав ему, чтобы он подготовил экипаж. Во время своей поездки обратно ко дворцу, Кайл посмотрел на ночное небо. At that time, a girl approached him, offering him black tea and a rest. Gladly accepting it, he drank it and realized it was of Marlon make. Kyle thanked her and inspected her clothes but couldn't recognize her. He enquired who she was and, as the girl continued chatting with him, he remembered she was Keel's daughter, Yukina. After noting how much she had grown, Kyle mentioned how popular her novels had become and the girl downplayed her skills. Kyle then reiterated that she was talented. As he was about to ask her why she was there, Yukina stated she would be visiting the palace the next day and wanted to notify the king in advance. Although saying the night was still young, he agreed and Yukina left immediately afterward. After the blue-haired king mused how the troublesome child became a virtuous lady, Kyle greeted Koopa then headed for Clive, telling him to ready the carriage. During his ride back to the palace, Kyle looked out at the night sky.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 На следующий день, Юкина приехала к Кайлу и он с ней ходил в Зал Зеркал. король Марлона, заявив, что ее поездка не будет трудна, потребовал, чтобы она пропустить любезности и посмотрела на него. Глядя на ее лицо, он заметил, что она выглядела более похожей на свою маму и, по ее велению, отметил своеобразный наряд ее двоих телохранителей в маска за ее спиной. Дите объяснила, что они Асмодеанские наемники, они встретились на ей на пути, когда Клайв вышел вперед и потребовал, они сняли свои маски в присутствии Кайла. Они взволновались, но отказались, Кайл сказал своему помощнику стать впереди, доверяя охрану Юкины ему и чувствуя себя в безопасности со всей Дворцовой стражей. Поинтересовавшись, зачем она пришла, синеволосый король выслушивал Юкину, рассказывающую, что она действует по поручению своего отца. The next day, Yukina visited Kyle and he with her in the Hall of Mirrors. The Marlon King, stating her travels must've been difficult, demanded she skip the pleasentries and raise her head to him. Looking at her face, he noted she looked more like her mother and, at her behest, remarked the peculiar attire of her two masked bodyguards behind her. The child explained that they were Asmodean mercenaries she met on her journey when Clive stepped forward and demanded they removed their masks in Kyle's presence. Although bothered they refused, Kyle told his aide to stand down, trusting in Yukina's judgement of them and stating he felt safe with all the palace guards. Curious why she came, the blue-haired king listened to Yukina claim she was acting on behalf of her father. При упоминании запрета Элфегорта, Кайл пояснил, что они все еще в состоянии вести бизнес в Марлон и указал на Кил как на того, кто предложил этот запрет. Видя, что Юкина взволнованна, он поинтересовался, почему бизнесмен отправил ее, а не его преемника, Сё. Предполагая, что она не знала, что он знал, что она сбежала и искала дом, в котором ее примут, Кайл отмахнулся от детских заикающихся объяснений и сказал, что он хотел бы проконсультироваться с ее отцом позже. At the mention of the Elphegort embargo, Kyle clarified they were still able to conduct business in Marlon and pointed out Keel being the one who proposed the ban. Seeing Yukina flustered, he questioned why the bussinessman would send her instead of his successor, Shaw. Assuming she was unaware he knew she had run away and was searching for a home to take her in, Kyle brushed off the child's stuttering explanations and said he'd consult her father later. Затем он сменил тему, спросив, впервые ли она во дворце и поощрил ее искать новые потенциальных идеи. После, напомнив ей, что оружие запрещено, и он хотел уведомит охранников о ее визите, Кайл смотрел, как уходит взволнованнный ребенок. Затем он сказал Клайв, чтобы он предупредил охранников и отправить гонца к Кил о Юкине. Когда охранник спросил его суждение, Кайл подтвердил, что, несмотря на то, что хочет угодить ей, Кил умрет от одиночества, если он будет так много беспокоиться. Когда слуга ушел исполнять его команды, Кайл догадался, что Кил, вероятно, уже в курсе. He then changed the subject, asking if it was her first time at the palace and encouraged her to look around for potential new novel ideas. After reminding her that weapons were prohibited and that he'd notify the guards of her visit, Kyle watched the excited child leave. He then told Clive to notify the guards and to send a messenger to Keel regarding Yukina's location. When the guard questioned his judgment, Kyle affirmed that, despite wishing to please her, Keel would die of loneliness if he worried too much. As the servant went to fulfill his commands, Kyle mused how Keel was probably already aware anyhow.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позже он показал Юкине ручное зеркало, объясняя, как его мать дала ему и что он начал спать с ним после случившегося четыре года назад. Затем Кайл предложил Юкине и ее спутникам, чтобы они остались с ним на ночь во дворце, и девушка согласилась. В тот вечер, Кайл услышал взрыв и бросился в сторону звука. Увидев Жермен у разрушенного окна, голубовоосый король понял, что намерением Юкины было помочь "ведьме" украсть его ручное зеркало. Взбешенный, он обвинил Жермен в убийстве Микаэла. Воин опроверг это утверждение и заявил, что она была в курсе правды, сказав, что он должен отказаться от своей ослепляющей идеи мести и следовать за своей мечтой. Хоть он был потрясен ее словами, Кайл отказалась от попыток образумить его и приказал Дворцовой стражи, чтобы они убили ее прежде, чем Амазонка убежит через разбитое окно. Later, he showed Yukina the hand mirror, explaining how his mother gave it to him and that he had begun sleeping with it after the incident four years prior. Afterwards, Kyle offered Yukina and her companions to stay the night with him at the palace and the girl accepted. That night, Kyle heard an explosion and rushed over towards the sound. Discovering Germaine near a destroyed window, the blue-haired king realized Yukina's intent was to help the "witches" steal his hand mirror. Furious, he accused Germaine of murdering Michaela. The warrior denied the claim and stated she was aware of the truth, saying he should abandon his blinded idea of revenge and pursue his own dream. Although shaken by her words, Kyle rejected her attempts to reason with him and ordered the palace guards to kill her before the swordswoman escaped through the broken window.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Transformation Испугавшись, Кайл проверил другую сторону зеркала и проследил за Юкиной до комнаты Рилиан, проходя через секретный проход в камине к королевским конюшням снаружи. После того, как он увидел Юкину с Гумилией, высокомерный король стал совсем одержимым Демоном Гордыни и прошел Демоническую трансформацию. Превратившись в шести-крылого зверя, Кайл легко кинул Гумилию в стену, когда она пыталась околдовать его, а затем взлетел в ночное небо. Undaunted, Kyle retrieved another hand mirror and traced Yukina to Riliane's room, taking the secret passage in the fire place to the royal stables outside. After finding Yukina with Gumillia, the arrogant king became completely possessed by the Demon of Pride and underwent a demonic transformation. Transformed into a six-winged beast, Kyle easily sent Gumillia flying into a wall when she attempted to cast a spell on him and then flew into the night sky. В течение двух недель, трансформация Кайла увеличилась, так как он бесцельно охотился за троицей. Найти их в Лесу Тысячелетнего Дерева, озверевший Кайл напал на Жермен. Напав на Амазонку, Кайл начал усиливать свои атаки на Юкина. При попытке Жермен защитить девушку, Кайл сломал ее меч. Несмотря на попытку Гумилии изгнать его, Кайл остался незатронутым и продолжил нападение. Однако, вмешалась Мкаэла, напевая заклинание-песню, которая усиливает эффект заклинания и успешно освободила Кайла из-под контроля демона, что получилось случайно. Over the course of two weeks, Kyle's transformation increased as he hunted aimlessly for the three. Finding them in the Millennium Tree Forest, the bestial Kyle attacked Germaine wildly. Fended by the swordswoman, Kyle began shifting his attacks toward Yukina. In Germaine's attempt to protect the girl, Kyle broke her sword. Despite Gumillia's attempt to exorcise him, Kyle remained unaffected and continued his onslaughter. However, Michaela intervened, singing a spell song that amplified the spell's effect and successfully freed Kyle of the demon's control, rendering him unconcious. После того, как Кайл вернулся в нормальное состояние и вернул сознание, он объяснил, что его воспоминания за последние пять лет были расплывчатыми и что он уже не помнит, что было за последние две недели. Обучаясь самообладению, Кайл решил противостоять его матери. Поблагодарив их за помощь,голубоволосый король дал Гумилии, Жермен, и Юкины безопасный проход в Марлон, за то, что помогли ему раскрыть правду. Позже он уехал из Люцифении с его новыми друзьями на своем флагмане, Королевская Победа, установив свой курс на марлонские острова. After Kyle returned to normal and regained conciousness, he explained that his memories of the past five years were vague and that he had no recollection of the past two weeks. Learning of his possession, Kyle decided to confront his mother directly on the matters. Thanking them for their help, the blue-haired king gave Gumillia, Germaine, and Yukina safe passage to Marlon to help him uncover the truth. He later deparated from Lucifenia with his newfound friends on his flagship, Royal Victory, setting their course to the Marlon island.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Praefacio of Blue thumb|150px В то время в море корабль был атакован пиратами. Кайл сражался против воров наряду с Жермен, которая узнала их - это были члены королевской Группы Наемников Венома. После успешного выведения их из строя, гигантский осьминог потопил уплывающий пиратский корабль. Гумилия посоветовала Кайлу выстрелить из корабельной пушки в лоб существу, и, следуя ее совету, группа избавилась от осьминога и они возобновили курс на Марлон. По прибытию на Жаме, Кайл отделился от остальных и направился в сторону Барити, чтобы противостоять своей матери. While at sea, the ship was attacked by pirates. Kyle battled the thieves alongside Germaine, who identified them as members of the Venom Mercenary Group to the king. After successfully driving them off, a giant octopus suddenly sunk the escaping pirates' ship. Gumillia advised Kyle to fire the ship's cannons at the creature's brow, and heading her advice, the group evaded the octopus and resumed their course for Marlon. Upon their arrival at Jamet, Kyle parted ways with the others and headed towards Bariti to confront his mother. Там он встретил Аркатойля и узнал от него о том, как тщательно уничтожила Прим царскую семью и как Аркатойль перенес это и начал работать во дворце. Сводный брат Кайла потом объяснил, что Прим отправилась в Замок Ежа, когда услышала, что Кайл вернулся. Король Марлона затем спросил, где Абисс I.R. и Аркатойль рассказал, что она умерла несколько лет назад. Когда обнаружилось, что Прим создала армию нежити с помощью Ней и Кубок Кончиты, Кил встретился с голубоволосым королем и сказал, что по его мнению Прим и Абисс I.R. управляли событиями из-за кулис, используя сосуды греха, провоцируя войну между Люцифенией и Элфегортом, используя это как возможность расширить территорию Марлона. Кайл, отказываясь верить в эти подозрения, заявил, что Абисс I.R., умерла некоторое время назад. While there, he met Arkatoir and learned from him about Prim's thorough eradication of the royal family and how Arkatoir had survived and began working at the palace. Kyle's half-brother then explained that Prim had set off to Castle Hedgehog after hearing of Kyle's return. The Marlon king then asked where Abyss I.R. was and Arkatoir explained that she had died a few years ago. After discovering that Prim was building up an army of undead soldiers through Ney and the Glass of Conchita, Keel met up with the blue-haired king and explained his belief that Prim and Abyss I.R. had been manipulating the events from behind the scenes using the vessels of sin, provoking Lucifenia and Elphegort to wage war as an opportunity to expand Marlon's territories. Kyle, refusing to believe these suspicions, stated that Abyss I.R. had died sometime ago. Тогда Кил показал ему его последний сохранившийся рисунок и выяснилось, что это был портрет Ней, и что она была дочерью Прим и сводной сестрой Кайла. Потрясенный этими откровениями, Кайл заявил, что он будет противостоять своей матери и покончит с ее царствованием. Юкина, услышав его, умоляла Кайл, чтобы он позволил ей сопровождать его, но он вежливо отказался от ее просьбы, говоря, что она необходима там, где она уже есть. Попрощавшись друг с другом, Юкина обещала ждать Кайла. Как только он вышел, Кил стремительно ударил короля Марлона и избил его, предупредив его, чтобы он не влюбился в его дочь. Keel then showed him Kyle's last surviving painting and revealed that the portrait was of Ney and that she was Prim's daughter, Kyle's half-sister. Shaken at these revelations, Kyle declared he would confront his mother and end her reign. Yukina, having overheard him, begged Kyle to let her accompany him but he politely refused her request, saying that she was needed where she was already. Bidding each other farewell after a tender moment, Yukina promised to wait for Kyle. As he left, Keel swiftly hit the Marlon royal and promptly beat him up, warning him about falling in love with his daughter. После этого, Кайл сплотил армию для его запланированного нападения на Замок Ежа. Собрав Эллуку и Гумилию, он попросил их помощи в надвигающемся вторжении и получил их поддержку. Он позже вызвал и Жермен. Когда Микина настояла, чтобы оставить кота Абисс I.R., Кайл заметил, что она привыкла общаться с кошкой, как с ребеноком. С магическими чарами Эллуки И Гумилии, Кайл повел свою армию в сторону северо-западной крепости и сражался против нежити, которая там была. Когда они пробили защиту замка, Жермен нападала на нежить в то время как Кайл и двое из его людей бросились вверх к башне с часами. Afterwards, Kyle rallied an army for his planned assault fo Castle Hedgehog. Finding both Elluka and Gumillia, he asked for their assistance in the impending invasion and gained their support. He later recruited Germaine to his cause. When Mikina insisted on keeping Abyss I.R.'s cat, Kyle noted how she used to act around cats as a child. With Elluka and Gumillia's magical enchantments, Kyle led his army towards the north-western fortress and battled against the undead soldiers present there. As they breached the castle, Germaine fended off the reanimated soldiers while Kyle and two of his men rushed up the clocktower. Встретив свою мать снова по прошествии пяти лет на вершине шпиля, голубоволосый король увидел, как Ней бежала и приказал войскам идти за ней. Наедине с главой своего рода, Кайл допросил Прим и вдовствующая королева раскрыла свое прошлое и мотивы ее схемы, подтверждающие ее желание расширить территорию Марлона и управлять через Кайла как "подсадного короля". Не в силах поверить в слова матери, Кайл сказал, что она обезумела и, в ответ, Прим показала, что у нее есть Зеркало Люцифении, и выразила намерение, чтобы Демон Гордыни вернул его. Encountering his mother again after five years at the top of the spire, the blue-haired king saw Ney flee and ordered his troops to go after her. Alone with his matriarch, Kyle interrogated Prim and the queen dowager revealed her past and the motives behind her schemes, confirming her desire to expand Marlon's territories and have Kyle rule as a "champion king". Unable to believe his mother's words, Kyle said that she had gone insane and, in response, Prim revealed the Mirror of Lucifenia in her possession, and expressed her intent to have the Demon of Pride reposses him. Затем Прим издевалась над Микаэлой и Маргарет, сказав, что они были, как куклы Часовщика и Ева Мунлит, начало всякого греха. Когда он слушал ее слова, вернулась Ней и, после того, как Прим не обращала на нее внимание из-за убийства ее преследователей, огрызалась и убила их мать. Кайл затем наблюдал, как Ней поддалась Демону Чревоугодия и поменяла обличие, прежде чем нападать на него. Не в состоянии защититься безумия Ней, она ударила его ножом в грудь, и король рухнул. Когда Ней собиралаь прикончить его, прибыла Жермен, чтобы отвлечь Ней и Кайл использовал эту возможность, чтобы выстрелить ракетницей из перчатки Шартетты Лэнгли, которую дала ему амазонка. Выведенную из строя Ней, двое связали и захватили убийцу, в то время как Кайл думал о том, что с ней делать. Prim then mocked Michaela and Margaret, saying that they were like the Clockworker's Doll and Eve Moonlit, the origin of all sin. As he listened to her words, Ney returned and, after being ignored by Prim for murdering her pursuers, snapped and killed their mother. Kyle then watched Ney succumb to the Demon of Gluttony and transform into a new attire before attacking him. Unable to defend against Ney's frenzy, she stabbed him in the chest and the king collapsed. As Ney prepared to finish him off, Germained arrived to distract Ney and Kyle used the opportunity to fire the rocket glove Chartette Langley gave the swordswoman. With Ney incapitated from the attack, the two bound and captured the assassin while Kyle contemplated what to do with her. В тот вечер, Кайл видел сон о Ней, представляя ее ребенком. После того, как девушка извинилась за свои действия и мечтала воссоединиться с ним, Алленом, и Риллиан снова, Кайл увидел, как Демон Чревоугодия появляется над ней и смеется. Сказав, что ее желание никогда не будет исполнено, демон взял Ней за руку и сказал Кайлу, что они встретятся вновь, называя его "душа Адама". Голубоволосый король умолял Ней не уходить, и он увидел, как ее смыло в море. Очнувшись ото сна, Кайл бросился туда, где Ней была заперта и нашел Кила без сознания и его сводную сестру мертвую. Позже он похоронил Прим и Ней вместе на кладбище и получил письмо от Юкины, где было сказано, что Микина пропала без вести и, что она отправилась на ее поиски. That night, Kyle had a dream about Ney, envisioning her as a child. After the girl apologized for her actions and wished to be reborn with him, Allen, and Riliane again, Kyle saw the Demon of Gluttony appear and laugh at her. Saying her wish would never be granted, the Demon took Ney's hand and told Kyle they would meet again, calling him the "Soul of Adam". The blue-haired king begged Ney not to leave as he watched her become swept away into the sea. Awakened from his dream, Kyle rushed to where Ney was confined and found Keel unconcious and his half-sister dead. He later had both Prim and Ney buried together in a cemetary and receieved a letter from Yukina, explaining that Mikina had gone missing and that she had gone off in search of her.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Later Life Позже, Кайл отрекся от престола в пользу своего брата, Аркатойра. Он ездил по миру, как художник некоторое время, живя мечтами своего детства, до воссоединения с Юкиной. Они вдвоем стали жить вместе в Люцифении, и бывший король прожил счастливую жизнь рядом с ней. Kyle later abdicated the throne to his brother, Arkatoir. He traveled the world as a painter for some time, living his childhood dream, before reuniting with Yukina. The two started cohabitating in Lucifenia, and the former king lived a happy life with her.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Kyle Legacy Жизнь Кайла в позже будут подробно освящены Юкиной в ее романе "Дочь Зла". Его потомок, Галериан Марлон, будет читать роман Юкины по просьбе своего друга, Ма, и судья был счастлив узнать больше о его предке, который вычеркнул себя из королевской семьи. Kyle's actions would later be detailed by Yukina in her novel "Daughter of Evil". His descendant, Gallerian Marlon, would read Yukina's novel at the behest of his friend, Ma, and the judge was satisfied with learning more about his ancestor who had removed himself from the royal family.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5, Section 1 Характер Кайл был честный и заботливый человек, попавший в ловушку по воле других. Ему не хватало желания быть царем, от хотел стать художником. Однако, происки его матери поубавили его уверенности в себе и заставили его согласиться на роль монарха после смерти своего отца. Кайл презирал Прим, ее жестокость и был постоянно расстроен из-за своей неспособности контролировать ее методы. В результате, он провел затяжное бегство от королевской семьи и жил как простолюдин с семьей. Несмотря на это, он гордился ответственностью, которую он имеет как король Марлона, и отнесся к этому очень серьезно. Kyle was an honest and caring individual trapped by the will of others. He lacked the desire to be king, wanting to become a painter. However, his mother's machinations diminished his confidence and forced him to accept the role as monarch after his father's death. Kyle despised Prim for her cruelty and was constantly frustrated by his inability to control her methods. As a result, he held the lingering notion of escaping the royal family and living like a commoner with a family. Despite this, he was proud of the responsibility he has as Marlon's king and took it very seriously.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Он не любил, когда его дразнили и ег было легко смутить сделанными комментариями о нем. Гордость Кайла, которым его мать наградила его под влиянием Зеркала Люцифении, превратилась в высокомерие и питала его высокомерие и убежденность в том, что он не мог сделать ничего плохого. Действие зеркала заключалось в избавлении от сомнений Кайла и развеять его комплекс посредственности, что давало ему спокойствие. Кайл придерживался пессимистических взглядов на политику, выбрав вернуться в Люцифеанскую революцию и отклонив брачное предложение Риллиан, чем верить, что другие понимают его действия. He disliked being teased and was easily embarrassed by comments made about him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Kyle's pride, when influenced by the Mirror of Lucifenia his mother gifted him, turned into hubris and fueled his arrogance and conviction that he could do no wrong. The mirror acted as an escape to diffuse Kyle's confusion and dispel his mediocrity complex that plagued him.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Kyle held a pessimistic view on politics, choosing to back the Lucifenian Revolution and reject Riliane's marriage proposal rather than believing in others to understand his actions.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Умения и навыки Кайл был умелым дуэлянтом, показал свои возможности владения мечом в ходе люцифенской революции и в сражении с Жермен пять лет спустя. Он также оказался хорошим художником, привлек внимание своей картиной, изображающей Нэй, подкованного в бизнесе Кила Фризиса. Зарекомендовал себя, как опытного политика, взяв под контроль восстановление Люцифении. Kyle was a skilled duelist, showing his capability with a sword during the Lucifenian Revolution and while battling Germaine five years later.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red He was also an adequate painter with his painting of Ney catching the attention of the business savvy Keel Freesis. He was also an experienced politician and took it upon himself to help govern the rebuilding Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Связанные персонажи *Прим Марлон: мать Кайла. Кайл ненавидел свою маму за её жестокость и склонность манипулировать им, особенно когда он стал королем Марлона. Он так и не смог простить ей свою разрушенную мечту, однако вырваться из под её влияния он тоже был не в состоянии. Узнав о коварных планах матери, Кайл решил свергнуть её. Однако даже когда Прим рассказала ему о своем злобном плане, Кайл отказался в это поверить и счел свою мать безумной. Prim Marlon: Kyle's mother. Kyle hated his mother for her cruel and manipulative ways of keeping him Marlon's King, unable to forgive her for ruining his dreams but unable to break free of her influence. After learning of her treacherous actions, he became determined to overthrow her. Despite this, he was unable to believe it when Prim herself explained the full extent of her maipulations, instead believing her insane. *Ней Футапье: сводная сестра Кайла, его родственная душа. Кайл и Ней встречались в детстве, они были дружны, хотя Кайла и возмущало ее поведение, когда Нэй назначили командиром отряда шпионов. Позже Кайл был шокирован, узнав правду об этих отношениях. Он сражался с ней как с приспешницей Прим, но был огорчен, увидев Ней поддавшейся демону чревоугодия, зная, что в прошлом она была совсем невинна. Ney Futapie: Kyle's half-sister, as well as perceived ally. Kyle and Ney were amiable acquaintances in childhood, though he was often incensed by her whimsical behavior when she was hired as his Head of Espionage; Kyle would later be greatly shaken to learn the truth of their relationship. Though willing to fight her as an agent of Prim, Kyle was saddened to see Ney taken away from him by the Demon of Gluttony, recognizing her past innocence. *Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: невеста Кайла. Из-за их дружбы, Кайл был более снисходителен к её тирании, нежели все остальные, но жениться на ней он совсем не желал. Первоначальное отношение к ней, как к сестре, сменилось на ненависть после приказа Рилиан убить Микаэлу, вызывав в короле желание отомстить. Кайл был апатично настроен по отношению к ней после смерти Аллена. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Kyle's betrothed. Due to their friendship, Kyle was more forgiving of Riliane's tyrannical behavior than others, although he himself had no wish to marry her. Though initially caring for her as a sister, this friendship turned to hate after she demanded the death of Michaela, sparking a desire for vengeance in him. After Allen's death, Kyle became apathetic towards Riliane and wished nothing more to do with her. *Кил Фризис: хороший друг Кайла. Кайл видел в нем близкого друга с самого детства, считая его дом убежищем, в котором можно укрыться от ответственности: как будучи принцем, так и став королем. Кайл часто посещал званые ужины Кила, а также просил у него об одолжении, как у торговца, принимал его семью, когда они посетили короля. Keel Freesis: A good friend of Kyle's. Kyle saw Keel as a trusted friend, dating from childhood, seeing the Freesis home as a safe haven from his duties as king. He often attended Keel's banquets or asked him for favors using his connections as a merchant, and treated him and his family with hospitality whenever they came to visit. *Микаэла: возлюбленная Кайла. Из-за прекрасного голоса и приятной внешности Микаэлы Кайл влюбился в неё так сильно, что готов был отречься от титула и сбежать с девушкой, хоть и был озадачен ее непониманием любви. Смерть Микаэлы стала для него настоящим горем и вызвало в нем непреклонное желание отомстить, которое заняло все его мысли, как только он стал одержим демоном гордыни. Michaela: Kyle's love. Kyle fell madly in love with Michaela due to her beautiful voice and appearance, to the point of wanting to abandon his duties to run away with her, although he was puzzled by her misunderstanding of love. Her death caused him great grief and awakened his desire for vengeance; this desire became an all-consuming focus after he was possessed by the Demon of Pride. *Аллен Авадония: слуга Рилиан. Кайл возненавидел его, услышав озвученную Алленом версию смерти Микаэлы. Несмотря на гнев, он был восхищен его преданностью Рилиан. Allen Avadonia: A servant of Riliane. Kyle hated Allen for his claimed role in Michaela's death, physically attacking him due to this. Despite his rage, Kyle was impressed by the servant's dedication to Riliane. *Жермен Авадония: союзник в люцифенской революции и временный противник. Кайла раздражали её поддразнивания в его адрес, но он был восхищен боевыми навыками Жермен настолько, что даже предложил ей место в новом правительстве Люцифении. Он пришел в ярость, поверив в её причастность к смерти Микаэлы, но затем вновь стал её союзником. Germaine Avadonia: An ally during the Lucifenian Revolution and a temporary enemy. Kyle was incensed at Germaine's teasing of him before and after he revealed himself, though was impressed enough with her skills to offer her a place in the annexed Lucifenia's government. He became furious with Germaine when believing she had a role in Michaela's death, but returned to being her ally after he came to his senses. *Юкина Фризис: подруга Кайла. Кайл дружил с Юкиной, как с членом семьи Кила, и гостепреимно принял её, когда она приехала. Даже будучи в ярости из-за её обмана, король поблагодарил девушку за помощь, когда пришел в себя. Кайл заботился о её благополучии и любил проводить с ней время, а после осуществления своей мечты, стать художником, он решил жить вместе с Юкиной. Yukina Freesis: A friend of Kyle's. Kyle became friends with Yukina as a member of Keel's family, showing her warm hospitality when the latter came to visit. Although initially furious at Yukina's perceived deception of him, after he came to his senses he was grateful to her for her aid. Kyle showed concern for Yukina's well-being and enjoyed spending time with her, choosing to live with her after living out his dream as a painter. *Леонард Авадония: старый знакомый Кайла. Король Марлона был одним из присутствующих на его похоронах. Их отношения были засекречены. Leonhart Avadonia: An old acquaintance of Kyle's. The Marlon King appeared among those close to him at his funeral. Their relationship was kept secret. *Адам Мунлит, Механизм: Кайла и Механизма также называли душой Адама. Adam Moonlit: Kyle and Adam share a connection in Kyle being referred to as "Soul of Adam." Gear: Kyle and Gear share a connection in both being referred to as "Soul of Adam." Прочее Происхождение *Имя Кайл происходит от гэльского обозначения канала, чего-то прямого или узкого; **частично вдохновлено именем Вокалоида Кайто, который его представляет: Кайл и Кайто имеют общее «Кай»; *фамилия Марлон — отсылка на демона жадности, Мамона. *His surname Marlon is a reference to the demon of greed, Mammon. *The name Kyle is derived from the Scottish Gaelic term for a channel, straight, or something narrow. *Kyle's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, with Kyle's romanization containing "Kai" in it. Интересное *Псевдоним Кайла — имя его предка, убившего герцога Сатериазиса Веномании; *демон чревоугодия называет его душой Адама, указывая на связь Кайла с Адамом Мунлит; ** аналогичное имя хозяйка кладбища приписывает Механизму; *хоть он и прожил вместе с Юкиной остаток жизни, они не были супругами. *Kyle's pen name is the same as his ancestor who killed Duke Sateriasis Venomania. *Interestingly, the Demon of Gluttony refers to Kyle as the "Soul of Adam", elluding to a connection between him and Adam Moonlit; similarly, the Master of the Graveyard attributes the name to Gear. *Although he lived together with Yukina in his later life, they did not share a marital relationship.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Kyle Галерея Концепт-арты= 947978.jpg|Кайл Марлон в «Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide» Kyleconcept.png|Концепт Кайла в «The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red» Kyleconcept2.png|Концепт костюма и мантии Кайла Kyleconcept3.png|Концепт трансформации Кайла в демона гордыни Kyleconcept4.png|Крылья, клыки и когти в трансформации Kyle.png|Kyle's profile from «The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013» |-| В песнях= Url.jpg|Кайл (слева) в «The Daughter of Evil» He-he-I-ve-got-the-keys-kaito-22550918-600-450.jpg|Кайл в «The Daughter of White» Kyle2.jpg|Кайл в «Handbeat Clocktower» DemonKylestrikesagain.jpg|Одержимый Кайл во время повторяющегося мотива «Лу-ли-ла» |-| В книгах= 12770.jpg|he Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Michaela&Kyle.jpg|Кайл прощается с Микаэлой «The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green» 12792.jpg|The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green FanGreen.png|Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 558681 261398193953062 868213277 n.jpg|Кайл яростно осуждает Жермен в «The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red» 20120805211429ae1.jpg|Демоническая трансформация Кайла рассеивается с помощью песни Микаэлы 221.jpg|Кайл прощается с юной Нэй в «The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue» |-| Манга= KyleNovelette.png|«The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White» Charactersretrouver.png|«The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver» MichaelaKyleAkuMusu.png|Кайл и Микаэла на обложке «Aku Musu» Kyleakumusu.png|Кайл в манге Kyleakum.PNG|Человек в маске KyleOperaBuffa.png|«The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~» KyleDemonOperaBuffa.png|Одержимый демоном Kylemanga.png|Манга «The Daughter of Evil» QuartetsKeelKyleAllen.png|«Quartets of Evil» QuartetsKyleKachess.png|Качесс |-| Игры= mirai_kyle.jpg|The Daughter of Evil, в игре Project Mirai |-| Прочее= Kylecard.jpg|Крайне редкая карта саги зла Kyle.JPG|Иллюстрация Suzunosuke KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Кайл, день рождения Каспара; от Ichika KyleKeelYoung.png|Комикс с участием Кила и Кайла от Ichika ComicGermaineKyleIchika.png|Комикс с участием Жермен и Кайла часть 1 от Ichika KyleNeyIchika.png|Битва Кайла и Нэй; от Ichika ComicGermaineKyleIchika2.png|Комикс с участием Жермен и Кайла часть 2 от Ichika Появления Примечания }} en:Kyle Marlon es:Kyle Marlon fr:Kyle Marlon vi:Kyle Marlon Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Марлон Категория:Люцифения Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Гордыня Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Pride